yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Joining Ermit at Glacier Gully/Discovering the Arkeyan robot
Here is how our heroes reach Glacier Gully in Legend of the Giants. Meanwhile, Kaos was controlling the Arkeyan Conquertron to create a havoc. Kaos: (laughing evilly) Excellent work, Robot! These trees never knew what hit them. Arkeyan Conquertron: Thank you, Lord Kaos. Thank you very much. Glumshanks: Excuse me, Master? Kaos: Not now, Glumshanks. I'm busy! Glumshanks: It's just that, Lord Kaos, Sir. Now that you're back and then we got this robot, What're we gonna do? Kaos: It's simple, Glumshanks. (to the Arkeyan Conquertron) Robot, Tell Him! Arkeyan Conquertron: Lord Kaos is going to the Secret Vault of Arkeyan secrets which is everyone knows, You need to be an Arkeyan Conquertron to enter. Kaos: Or better yet, Our Arkeyan Conquertron! (laughs evilly) Glumshanks: Wait, Sacred Vault of Secrets? Arkeyan Conquertron: Yes, Because inside the vault, There is a map. A map to the Lost City of Arkus where Lord Kaos will find the Iron Fist of Arkus which he will use to raise the robot army and thane make himself king of all Skylands. Isn't that marvelous? Kaos: Did you hear that, Glumshanks? King! Although, I prefer Emperor! Got that, Robot? Arkeyan Conquertron: Why of course, Emperor Kaos! And may I say it suits you well. Kaos: Oh you may. Think of it. Once I have the Iron Fist, All of Skylands will bow down before me, Kaos! Arkeyan Conquertron: Yes, All Hail Emperor Kaos! K-A-O-S! As they all laughed evilly, Merlock and his evil alliance watched for their time to conquer. Flintheart Glomgold: You're not just gonna let Kaos hog all glory. Are ya, Merlock? Merlock: Patience, Flintheart. Kaos won't be ruling Skylands alone. Negaduck: Let's hope not, We're getting the share to Kaos' glory to rule Skylands. Quackerjack: And crush the Skylanders Flat! So, They followed the Arkeyan Conquertron to the Secret Vault. Meanwhile at Flynn's ship, Everyone and Everypony were reaching the colder climates. Twilight Sparkle: Well, We should find the Arkeyan Robot soon. Flynn: Wowzers, this new engine is really humming! We should arrive at the Frozen Wastelands in no time. Cali: Yeah, who'da thought pirates would make such good mechanics? Dreadbeard: Yar! We take great pride in our craftsmanship! Seein' as how ye scallywags beat me at Skystones, I figured any of ye was a worthy opponent and might be interested in a rematch. In fact, yer all invited to come down to me quarters and play me anytime ye wish. Flynn: Quarters? Cali: Looks like our crew just got a little bigger. Toby: Do you guys think we'll find the Arkeyan Robot soon? Mumfie: I hope so, Toby. As long as we don't get caught in any.... Cynder: Snowstorm! Rainbow Dash: Step on it, Flynn! They were soon caught in a snowstorm, Making hard to see for Flynn when he's sailing his ship. Friar Tuck: (praying) Lord, Please protect us from the storm! Spyro: Look out! As the ship itself hits an ice wall, It caused the ship to spin around making everyone very dizzy. Patrick Star: (getting dizzy) Check please. Rarity: (about to throw up) As soon as the ship stops spinning and the snowstorm cleared up, The group had now arrived at Glacier Gulch. Flynn: (dazed) Welcome to Glacier Gulch. (fainted) So, They begin their search for the Arkeyan Robot. Flynn: Brrr! Do you think you could have parked your robot in a colder place? Ermit: Not a choice in the matter. Cursed thing is haunted. Kept yappin' at me so I got reid of it! It's safe enough. Only thing here are those foul Ice Ogres. But they're too mushy headed to figure out how to us it anyway. But it's around here somewhere. Some of you will find'im. That's a thing about giant robots. You always find 'em... Flynn: Sounds great. And kind of weird. But, I think the Skylanders and their buddies can handle this one. I'm gonna hang back and keep Cali warm. Rarity: At least I got my winter gear with me. Pinkie Pie: I got mine too. Spike: How about you guys? SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Patrick and Plankton are now frozen in blocks of ice. Capper: Better start your fire, Spike. Spike: Okay, Here I go. (fires at the ice and melted them) SpongeBob SquarePants: BRRR!!! Squidward Tentacles: Why can't the Arkeyan bot stop at a warmer place like the Bahamas? Mr. Krabs: Probably it has a cold heart. (laughing) Capper: Next time, Y'all might want to use your winter gear. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Warmer ones. Grubber: And drink some hot cocoa. Plankton: G-G-G-good idea, G-G-G-G-Guys. So, They started searching for the Arkeyan Robot Ermit left behind. Along the way, Thumpback and Chill begin their look out. Thumpback: Any luck yet, Chill? Chill: Not yet. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Keep looking. Just then, One of them was pelted by a snowball that was thrown by a Bi-clops named Noodles. Patrick Star: What the heck is that! Noodles: What are you guys doing!? That block you melted was for the Great Evil Ice Master! Oh, You'll all pay for this! Spyro: Wait a minute There's an ice master?! Grubber: I don't see any. Gordon: ???, . Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225